Colliding Worlds and Twisted Times
by fanfreak-7
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory fall through the rift. They meet people and stuff happens. I suck at summaries but there you go. Read and Review please! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Rift through worlds

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS DOCTOR WHO RELATED.**_

"Doctor, why are we going to Cardiff?" Rory asked. It's been only a week since The Doctor showed up for Christmas dinner.

"There's a rift in Cardiff." The Doctor explained while pressing buttons and pulling levers. "A sort of fault line, if you like. The rift was open when I came here in the 1800's where a young woman, Gwyneth, closed it, saving the world from aliens, however closing it left an effect. Time energy spills out of it. It works as fuel for the TARDIS." He finished while typing on an old type-writer.

"So, it's a pit stop, yeah?" Amy asked from her spot on the driver's seat.

"Yup." He said excitedly as the TARDIS landed. "Well, come on you two, time to explore. Refueling should take, oh," he glanced at his watch, "24 hours." He said heading towards the door when the TARDIS gave a big jolt and everything in the TARDIS went dark. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor mumbled, running up to the console. "Not again."

"Doctor, what just happened?" Amy asked.

"We fell through the rift. Oh!" he ran down the steps, under the glass floor and picked up a small item that was glowing slightly. He ran back up to them, holding it.

"What is that?" Amy asked as The Doctor lightly blew on it and the small item glowed a little brighter.

"Our way home. I just gave it ten years of my life." He smiled, "We'll be ready to leave in….ooh a bit quicker this time. I'd say just an hour or so."

"You said we fell through the rift." Rory said, walking towards the door. "So, where are we?"

"No! Don't go out there! It's a parallel world!"

"Parallel world? What harm can that be?" Amy said, opening the door and walking out with Rory.

"Why does nobody ever listen to me?" he mumbled to himself while following them out. He shut the door behind him, and turned around. "Jackie?"


	2. It's always the mother's

_**And here's chapter 2 for you lovies.**_

There, in front of him, was someone he thought he'd never see again. Jackie Tyler. And she looked furious.

"Who the 'ell are you?! 'Ow do you know my name?!" she shouted at the three of them. "And what the bloody 'ell are you doin' with that blue box?! It isn' yours!"

"No, but it is." The Doctor smiled. "It's me."

"What the 'ell do you mean it's you?!"

"Jackie, it's me. I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?! If you're a doctor then stitch this, mate!" she shouted and slapped him.

"Ah! The mother's. It's always the mother's. Jackie, look at me. It's me." The Doctor said, rubbing his cheek. "Remember? First time we met I had big ears and a Northern accent. When I brought Rose back the first time I miscalculated. Instead of 12 hours, it was 12 months. And Christmas day?" he explained. "I had a new face. It's me. Same man you met, just a different face."

"Doctor? Is it really you, though." She seemed to calm down a bit, much to The Doctor's relief. He smiled at her. "My God, it is you!" to his surprise she pulled him into a big hug, which he returned. "But what are you doin' 'ere? I thought we were closed off in this universe."

"Well, we sort of, fell through on accident. Again."

"You're always doin' stuff like that. Are you sure you know 'how to drive that machine of yours?" Jackie scolded lightly, causing Amy and Rory to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Who are your friends 'ere?"

"Oh, I'm Amy. This is my husband, Rory." Amy smiled and shook her hand. Rory did the same.

"I thought you didn't like domestics. That's what you always said." Jackie looked at him. "That reminds me. Come on you lot. While your 'ere, there's someone you should see."


	3. Pink and Yellow and The Duplicate

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Jackie led the trio through the streets of London to the place she lived, chatting nonstop with The Doctor, catching up, with Amy and Rory following behind.

"Who do you suppose she is, Rory?" Amy asked her husband who rolled his eyes.

"She's Jackie." he responded.

"You know what I mean. How does she know him?"

"She could be a mother of one of his old companions. He did say something like that when she slapped him." They came upon a very large house with a gorgeous green lawn.

"Come on inside, I'll make a cup of tea." She led them inside and sat them down in the large family room. "You hungry? I've got some apple pie."

"Thanks, Jackie, but I don't really like apples anymore. A cup of tea is fine." he smiled.

"Alright, make yourself comfy." she walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Pete?"

"Out working, won't be back for a while." she called as they heard the front door open and close.

"Mum?! We're back!" they heard someone call and The Doctor jumped to his feet as Jackie walked back in.

"Wish youd've called first. You'll never believe who's here." Amy and Rory looked curiously at The Doctor as two people walked into the room.

The Doctor smiled. There she was. His pink and yellow human. Her hair was slightly longer than last time, just passed her shoulder's. And she was holding hands with him. An exact duplicate in looks of his old self. The one that didn't want to go. Time-Lord Victorious. But this one was part human. One heart. One life. Rose smiled politely.

"Hello. I'm Rose. This is John."

"John?" The Doctor asked. "Well, I guess he needed a name, didn't he? Rose it's me." he smiled. She stared at him.

"Doctor?" he smiled. she returned it and ran towards him, embracing the Time-Lord in a hug. Amy and Rory stood up and walked to stand next to John and watched the scene unfold. "You've done it again." she said as they released. "I mean- Bowtie?" she asked, distracted, He adjusted the accessory.

"They're cool. Oh Rose. Rose Tyler. I've missed you." he smiled. She and John giggled.

It's Rose Noble now." she looked at John. "About a year back." The Doctor smiled and looked between the two of them.

"Noble? Not Smith?"

"Yeah, I decided to go with Noble. Seemed right." John explained.

"Quite right, too." The Doctor smiled.


End file.
